Ultimate Street Fighter Forever: Part 14
by CosmicTeen
Summary: The Court House battle wages on! Will Master of Rape be able to defeat the might of Retard X?


Part 14: Court House Battle

Master of Rape and Retard X locked hands and were circling around the court room. "You think you can defeat me, retard?" said Master of Rape. Retard X suddleny overpowered Master of Rape and threw him through a wall. Master of Rape was halfway inside the wall but also halfway outside of it, and facing the inside of the court room while the back part of him was facing inside the wall and towards outside the court room and he was covered in bricks and dust, wood, marble and sheet rocks. Master of Rape reached up and wiped blood off his face. "How dare you" he said "no one draws blood from the Master of Rape!" Then he stood up and ran full spseed tpwards Retard X and ddid a haymacker punch to Retard X's face, but his punch bounce off becasue Retard X is too strong and too much retarded.

M/ Bison's army of head stomps retards and Master of Rape's army of retards were battling all around the Court House, and M. Bison was facing off against Ultra Guile. "so" said President Bison "I see now you have the power of a Yoga master. Let's see how you deal with this!" and Bison took out a machine guns and fire it at Ultra Guike. Ultra Guile did yoga moves and him body bend all over the place to avoid the bullets, and then he threw a sonic boiom but Bison jumped out of the way with a psycho jump.

Ken and Ryu were fighting the retard armies and Ken said "Should we help Guile?" Ryu Hoschi punch a retard in the face with fierce punch and then dragon uper cut to the retard's head, severing his spinal cord and killing it. "Guile is black now. " Meanwhile Cody Haggar was recovering from his retard bites and scratches while Fiel Long was doing fire kicks to some of the retards "duh duh, these villains are numerous. How can we be excpeted to kill all pf them? duh duh" said Fiel Long with the Stephen Hawking robot machine.

M. Bison fixed his outfit. "You fool" he said "I am the most powerful being on this planet. Now, watch how I easily defeat you and your Street Fighters, and bend Retard X to my will!" Then M. Bison used his cell phone to call in an air strike and nuclear attack on the court house "This place is fucked, yyo" he said. All the sudden, Sagat plowed through the wall in Ken Master's ferrarri and slammed into Bison, knocking him to the ground. "Your ass is mine" he said to Bison. "you're too late" said M. Bison "soon this court house will be blown to bits by my airplanes and fighter jets" and then He stood up and fixed his outfit. "Surely you value your own life to escape now." Sagat thought for a second and then realized that he want to be able to defeat bison so he frantically looked for Retarded Travis. "Travis! where are you?" he yelled. "Oh, I see" said Bison "you are looking for the retarded black mechanic. Let me help you" and then Bison used a retard whistle and call Retarded Travis over. "Is this the retarded black you were looking for? Is this your nigger fuck toy?" Sagat fell to his knees "Please don't hurt him!" he pleaded with Bison. Travis stood there like a dog awaiting a command, and was drooling all over the place. "Watch the ruin of your life, traitor!" said Bison as he pulled out a simitar sword and did swinging moves in the air "I will cut this retarded black into pieves before your very eyes!"

"Air combatants, form up!" said the Army Commander. Lootentant Rolento was naked and was touching his penis when he was giving the orders to strike. "You must complete the mission with reckless abandan and I want you all back here in time to do jerking off. This I command!" and the jet fighters all formed up and the main jet with the nuclear missle was in the middle of the jet formation with the nuclear missile.

Ultra Guile was from the army so he can tell there are jet fighers, and he went to warm Ken and Ryu "We must ecscape! There are fighter jets coming with missiles and guns, and a nuclear bombs!" Ken and Ryu looked at each other "I guess Guile is still as hot as he used to be, despite his newly black head and face" said Ken. Ryu agreed and said "Let's get the fuck out of here." Guile has new powers now so he said "In order to escape you must each grab ahold of one of my arms and hold on tight." Then Ken and Ryu grabbed onto Guile's arms, and Guile stretched his arms out and lifted Ken and Ryu up in the air and away from the court house and then hhis knees, legs and feet strech and Guile gets taller and then his body is away from the court house becasue he is high up in the air and then his torso and chest, back and shoulders stretched out and his neck stretched out and went to where his arms where and he gave Ryu and ken kisses on them lips "If we survive this, I want us all to get married" Ken and Ryu were crying becasue they were so happy and they were holding onto Guile's arms that were stretching into the air and his torso and chest were stertching and his legs, knees and feet and neck and head were stretching but his feet were still by the court house because he was standing and his knees were 30 feet in the air and his torso was 73 feet in the air and his arms were straight up over his head and stretchiing streight into the sky and were 90 feet in the air and his neck and head were 9-0 fett in the air and his upper legs were 47 feet in the air and only Gui;es feet were in the ground still. Ken and Ryu looked at Guile "we love you" they said.

Master of Rape grabbed one of his retards and threw it at Retard X. "Ha ha ha!" he joked "you like retards so much? Then have all of them!" Master of Rape started grabbing retards quickly in succsextion and throwing them at Retard X, slowing him down greatly and stoppinh his X grabbed one of the retards and ripped it in half from his arms and legs, and swung the body parts around as weapons. When he ripped the retard in half some blood and organ and spinal cords, and guts came out and landed on the ground. Some retards slipped on the blood and fell to the ground. All the sudden, Master of Rape heard the fighter jets "You think your pathetic air craft can stop me?" he said. Then he jumped high into the air and grabbed onto the nuclear fighter jet and punched the cock pit window and he pulled the driver out "No parashoot? You're a brave one, but you're a fool!" he said as he tossed the jet fighter pilot into the sky "ha ha ha" he said. The nuclrea jet fighter was flying all over the place becasue it didnt have a pilot and Master of Rape was holding onto it.

"Get remote control of that jet!" yelled the Commander. "fly it straight up into the sky and detonate!" The jet plane with Master of Rape flew high into the air and it could barelt be seen from the ground until a brillaint flash of light exploded in the sky. On the ground, Retard X looked up "duh duh" he said as he looked at the explosion. He was mesmorized by the bright lights. Meanwhile, M. Bison knew he on;y had moments and he slashed down into the middle of Retarded Black Travis' head, slicing him in half and then as the two halves were falling to the ground, M. Bison slashed sidewaysly and slashed him in hald at the head and at the torso, cutting him into seven pieces, and bones and blookd, organs and brain blood and skin went all over Bison. "Remember him like this. Ripped to pieces because you failed him" Bison said to Sagat. Sagat was on his knees and crying "No travis..." he said. "If you wish to escape, the time is now. Or face your death!" said Bison as he jumped into his helecipter that was waiting for him in the air. "Take me to the White House!"he commanded to the helicopter driver. Sagat stood up and grabbed one of the parts of Travis's head and kissed the inside part where you can see Travis brain and the sides of his skull and eyes, and his mouth and part of his tongue was hanging out "I'm sorry I couldn't save you" he said. Then he took the piece of Black Travis' head and put it into the car and drove off.

Retard X was watching the explision in the sky and was distracted, so he didn't seethe missiles coming, and Cody Hagger and Retarded fie Long were fighting retards in the court room and they heard the figher jets "Let's get the fuck out of here!" yelled it was too late and the fighter jets' blasted missiles all over the court house and blow up the entire place, and killed everyone insiade except Retard X, who was knocked on conscshois. HTe missle blasts smashed into Guile's feet and anckles and 100 feet in the air Ryu and Ken could see the pain on Ultra Guile's face as he was strething high into the air to save them. When the missiles hit Ultra Guile's feet, they blasted the skin and bones apart and ripped his feet and ankcles off, sending his entier body plummeting from 100 feet in the air while Ryu and KeN masters hold onto his arms. The three men feared for their lives as they fell to the ground.

The nuclear blast was a giant cloud of energy and some psycho power becasue Bison made his weapons with psycho power since he is the Preisdent. Inside the cloud was Master of Rape. His clothes were scorched off and he was absorbing the psycho power "ha ha ha" he said "No I will be more powerful than ever before!" The Sagat's penis in his pocket was also imbewed with the psycho power and it was erect and the veins turned purple because of the psycho power and the penis was glowing purples becasue of the psycho power. Master of Rape started slowly reverse levitating to the ground "Now the world will be mine!" he yelled.

Meanwhile ken and Ryu were holding onto Guile's arms as Guile's stretched out body was falling from the sky. Sudden;ty. a helicopter drove up to them and a robot arm came out and grabbed onto Ultra Guile and pulled the three men into the Helicoptoer. It was M. Bison. "So Guile, you think you can save your friends? Think again" and Bison smashed a gun into Ultra Guile's face, smashing his black nose and mouth. Guile's body started to unstretch and his arms and legs, torso and chest returned to normal. His feet were blwon off from the missiles. "Please don't hurt us" said Ken Masters. "Shut up" said Bison as he slapped Ken in the face. "I am going to torture you all, until you tell me what you know about Master of Rape and Retard X." said Bison.

Back at the White House, Bison had Ken Masters, Ryu Hoshi and Ultra Guile tied to chairs in a secret compartment. "Now," he said "who is Master of Rape? Is it Vega?" he asked as he electrocuted Guile's penis and asshole. "Tell me, you black fuck!" he screamed. Ken and Ryu screamed "he doesn't know! don't hurt him" and then M. Bison turned around. "So, you two know. The shotokahn lovers. One of you will die." and then Bison tooked out a gun and held it to Ken's head. "Ruy , tell me who Master of Rape is." Ryu was sweating and he was startign to cry because he loved Ken and he was afraid to lose him. "I...I don't know... he is a prisoner. He killed Guile" said Ryu. "Wrong answer" said Bison, and he smashed the gun into the side of Ken Master's face, breaking his ear and the side of his head. "Now maybe you know, Ken Masters. Let me put this gun into your little fuck toy's mouth" said Bison. Then he put the gun into Ryu Hoshi mouth and put his finger on the trigger "Tell me about Master of Rape, or the Japanese faggot dies!" Ken was sweating and crying, and his karate belt was loose because Bison pushed him before. Ryu mumbled "save yourself Ken" but no one could unde3rstand becasue he has a gun in his moiuth now. Ultra Guile was still being electrocuted and he tried to talk "he's my... my..." Bison kicked Guile in the broken anckle parts were his feet fell off and stepped on his legs "I didn't ask you a god damn thing!" he said to Ultra Guie. "now.. tell me wht I want to know or I will spill his brains all over the place." ken was shaking and he was afraid "Okay, okay" he said " i will tell you. Master of Rape is a prisoner who eckscaped and killed Guile. That's all we know I swear-" BANG. and all the sudden brains and skull parts and one of Ryu's eyes flew all over the place. Bison had shot him in his mouth and the bullet went into his head and epxloded parts of his skull "duh duh" said Ryu. "Tell me who he is!" said Bison. Ken masters was scared. "He is...a prisoner..." BANG and then Ruy's mouth and his nose blew apart and one of the skin from his lips landed on Guile's hair, and Guile was crying and trembling. "Sop!" said Ken Master. "okay, okay. I'll tell you. Masetr of Rape is an prisoner who was eckscaped and he kill guile, and try to destroy you with a retard army" Bison put his finger on the trigger. "and?" he said. Ken Masters say "and him is an escaped prisoner from jail-" BANG and Ryu's tongue and his teeth flew all over the room, and blood and skull parts and brains "DUH DUH" said Ryu Hoshi. "Please stiop!" said Ken Masetr "master of rape is prisoner and is him escaped and kill guile. tehn he maked retarded army to attack you and the stree fighters and he frame Blanka!" BAGNg and Bison shot Ryu in his chest and in his knees. "You lie!" he said "tell me who he is!" Ken Master tried to calm down "okay, okay" he said "Master of Rape is a prisoner who esceaped and he killed Guile and started a war with retards and he wantes to take over the White House and the world" BANG and Bison shot Ryun in the penis and then kicked him over "What else? You know more than you are telling me!" and he shoved the gun into Ryu Hoshi's asshole and blood came out of his asshole and his penis hole. "okay, okay" said Ken Maseters "Master of Rape. He was a prisoner who secapedd and started retraded war and want to take over the world" BANG and then the inside of Ryu's asshole split apart spraying blood and digestive parts all over the room. "Now try to fuck him. It will never work again!" yelled Bison. " Now tell me what you know" and Ken master say "The Masetr of Rape is an prisoner who escaped and he made retards with Ssagat's penis and started a retard war and wants to talke over the world and him kill Guile" BANG and Bison shot Ryu in his legs, anckles and knees and then took out a machine gun and blasted Ryu Hosshi entire body and it floew around the room like a rag doll. "If you won't tell mne, I will kill your fuck toy!" and he kept shooting and blood was all over the palce and Ryu Hoschi outfit ripped apart and his leg,s head, arms shoulders, writes, knees, hands foot and back, chest, upper legs and lower arms broke apart and flew all over the place. "Now" said Bison "Tell me what I want to know" and he pointed the gun at Guile's face. "Or the Hindu Niggger gets it".

Master of Rape walked around the Court House and found Retard X laying in the rubble, sleeping and on conschuss. "I will make you my slave" he said as he jammed Sagat's psycho penis into Retard X's eye socket and scrambled his brains around "duh duh" said Retard X. Suddenly, the psycho power from within Sagat's newly psycho power penis powered up Retard X. "DUH DUH" he said as he grabbed Masetr of Rape's hand and pulled the penis out of his eye socket. Duh DUH!" he said. " Then he pushed Master of Rape to the ground. "ha ha ha" said Master of Rape "Now you are the ultimate retard!" Retard X and Master of Rape stood facing each other for 13 seconds and the scene was getting more dramatic with lightning and thunder and rain. "Now I will rule the world! ha ha ha!" yelled Master of Rape.

Master of Rape has Retard X now! What will happen to Guile, Ryu and ken? Stay tuned for next installment of this hard hitting, bone cranking story! many more parts to come!


End file.
